Nabari No Ou Dares
by Hikari Kanesuki
Summary: This Is just an idea I had, Please leave your Dares in the reveiws! Please! I willmake it as good as possible, but I need your help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou Or the characters!  
>Hikari: Right, I had this idea that I would like to involve the characters in some dares, they can be any kind of dares.<br>Funny ect. I will do yaoi if you really want. please leave dares in the reveiws, Thanks! :)

The Characters I will Use are:  
>Miharu Tobari Raimei Koichi Yoite Yukimi Raiko Gau Kotaro Juuji Saraba Hattori Oda Kazuho<p>

I will mix with other manga/animes:  
>Pandora Hearts Black butler Zombie Loan Higurashi<p>

Oh, I will try to make it as funny as possible XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou or the characters.

Hikari: Ok, Hey everyone! I'm Hikari and im going to be in charge of this dare thing. This chapter might be short because I have only had one dare, from Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen. Thank you :)

The Dare is for Kouichi! To dress as a priestess with cat ears and tail, also acting like a tsundere to every one! Ok lets get them in!

(kouichi walks in, shortly followed by Raimei, Tobari and Miharu)

Hikari: What's up Guys!

Tobari: (suspicous look) Who are you? Do you want the Shinrabanshou? Because your not getting it!

Hikari: whoa..whoa, calm yourself. Im just here to make sure you do the dares.

All: Dares?

Hikari: yeh, My veiwers are going to give me some *cough* Nice.. dares.

Raimei: For us?

Hikari: yup!

Miharu: I'm not doing it...

Hikari: Ah, sorry. But you have to. Don't want to let down your fans.

Miharu: I don't care.

Hikari: (Moves on from Miharu) anywaaay~ The First dare is for Kouichi! Congrats, your our first Victi-...I mean, Lucky person! Here is your card.(Hands Kouichi a small white card)

Kouichi: (looks at the card for a while, and looks up with a shocked expression) You're joking.

Hikari: Nope.

Kouichi: What kind of person would make me do that! Why me..

Hikari: They love you really. (Thinks: Hopefully...) Right, chop chop! Hurry!

(A random Guy in a black suit drags kouichi towards a room in the back)

Kouichi: Sensei!

Tobari: My student!

Hikari: this should be good.

Raimei: What was his dare...?

Hikari: (Grin) You'll see.

- 5 Minutes Later -

(kouichi appears in the doorway dressed in a red and white preistess outfit, black cat ears and tail. The sleeves obviously to big)

Raimei: (Doubles over laughing) O-Oh god kouichi! Thats- Thats...

Tobari: (Is holding back his laughter) *cough* U-ummm...

Miharu: ...Looks nice. (slight smile)

Hikari: Gotta take a picture!~ (snaps a shot of kouichi)

Kouichi: Urgh... (hangs head)

Hikari: Nuh-Uh! You have to act like a tsundere too!

Kouchi: What if I don't want to.

Hikari: Well you already dressed like that without making a fuss. Right~?

Kouchi: (blushes) W-what do you mean!

Hikari: And any way. If you object to do it. You'll be put in the cuboard! Mwa ha ha!

All: (Look at Hikari weird)

Tobari: A cuboard..?

Hikari: yeeess..

(Big random guy comes back in carrying a large cuboard, which he drops to the floor, making the room shake)

Hikari: Trust me you don't want to go in there..

Tobari: For some reason... I beleive you on that... (Is giving the cuboard an odd look)

Kouichi: Fine! fine...

Miharu: whats a tsundere?

Raimei: Its a japanese character that acts harsh and mean, but really they are soft and cute!

Miharu: Oh.

Kouichi: (looks up eyes sparkling) How right you are Rai-chan! Nyan~ (Ears and tail somehow moving on their own)

Raimei: (Backs away, shuddering) Creepy...

Miharu: Hmm.. Say something nice to me.

Kouichi: WHY SHOULD I BE NICE TO SOMEONE WHO ACTS INDIFFERENT ALL THE TIME! ahh...Im sorry, please pardon my rudness~ (back to blushy face)

Tobari: Make it stop!

Kouichi: (Thinks: I quite like this...)(Points to Tobari) What about you! You can't even ride a bike!

Tobari: (cringes and then sits in the corner, depressed) w-why...

Kouichi: Oop's im sorry~ I have to do it.

Tobari: You're not sorry..

Raimei: (comforts Tobari) Its ok Sensei..

Hikari: Well... That concludes todays Dare. Only one :( *sniff*. But a good one, Thank you Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen!

(Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the characters were Occ But i'll try hard to make each chapter funny!)

All: Goodbye!

Kouichi: I don't want to see any of you again!

Hikari: Someone shut him up...

Tobari and Miharu: Gladly. (grinning)

Kouichi: Ohhhh crap. Come on guys you know I was joki- AGHHHHHH!

(The next scene was cut, due to ninja violence XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou or the characters ( But that would be awsome . )

Hikari: I'd like to thank Raven Yuki and FlowersofDark For these dares. At least theres more, so more for me to write :D Yay! Well theres going to be a lot of characters in her today. So lets bring them in.

(Miharu, Raimei, Tobari and Kouichi come in the back entrance, While Raikou, Gau, Hitori and Yukimi come in the front)

Tobari: (Gasp) What are they doing here! Why'd you let them come!

Gau: How rude! We were invited as matter of fact!

Raikou: Gau...Now lets not start an argument. (Hits Gau around the back of the head)

Raimei: Brother! Did you come here to fight?

Hitori: Oh, look. The Shinrabanshou. (eyeing Miharu)

Tobari: (Stands in front of Miharu Defensivly) Don't try anything!

Hikari: GUYS! WOULD YOU STOP!

All: ... (Wide eyed)

Hikari: *coughs* (straightens jacket and brushes back hair) I mean, come on everyone, be friendly. Please?

Hitori: Why are we here?

Hikari: (Looks at Banten group) Ahh... You're here to do some dares that my reveiwers give to me. Isn't that right Kouichi.

Kouichi: Yes. Only yesterday I lost my dignity and pride. (Dramatic)

Tobari: You lost that waaayyy before yesterday...

Kouichi: Sensei!

Hikari: At the end of this show I'll give you a picture each.

Kouichi: WHAT! (Blushes)

Raikou: Oh, did we miss something interesting...?

Raimei: Yes. Yes you did.

Yukimi: Damn. Wish I could've been here to see the four eyes humiliate himself.

Hikari: Moving on ~ We will start the first dare, By Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen.

Kouichi: No! Not her again! Pleaseeeeeee...

Hikari: Don't insult my readers. Oh and the dares for you anyway. (grin)

Koiuchi: Ehhh...why..

Hikari: Shut up and deal with it like a MAN! YEH!

Gau: ..Your weird..

Hikari: Yeh, well... Meh. Right, Kouichi I've decided to replace the card with just saying it outloud.

Kouichi: Yeh...Ok. Is it worse then yesterday.

Hikari: hmmm... Well, You have to turn into your owl from and sit on Raimei's head. And peck it hard. But please don't severly damage her.

Kouichi and Raimei: O.O ... (speechless)

Yukimi: I have to see this. (smile)

Hatori: Well... I suppose it would'nt hurt to stay and watch.

Raikou: I would like to watch as well

Gau: I'll stay with you Raikou!

Tobari: Hahaha! Kouichi again. But don't insult me this time.

Miharu: Poor kouichi. (expressionless face)

Hikari: Ok, Go. (takes out a bag of popcorn and sits next to Tobari) Haha. Hi.

Tobari: uh...hey.

Kouichi: (Thinks: I could risk going in the cuboard. I don't want to hurt Raimei...)

All except Raimei: HURRY UP!

Kouichi: Alright! I-Im doing it... (theres a small poof and were Kouichi was, instead there is a white owl)

Raimei: Oh dear...Its gonna mess up my hair! .

Kouichi (Owl): (Leaps into the air and glides over to Raimeis hand landing softly on top)

Hikari: Start pecking!

Kouichi (Owl): (Closes his eyes and starts pecking hard at Raimei's head)

Raimei: Ooooooh! Ow! Ow! OW! Kouichi!

Gau: Can't you help your sister... (Is cringing at every peck)

Raikou: She's a Shimizu, she should be fine.

- After A While Of Pecking -

Raimei: owwwwwww... (Is rubbing head)

Kouichi: (Is bowing repeatedly) Sorry! Sorry! sorry!

Hikari: Awww poor Raimei. But, going on to the next dare, from Raven Yuki again.

Kouichi: IS IT FOR ME! (Is wide eyed and shaking)

Hikari: Nooo.. Its for Raikou! Congratulations!

Raikou: Oh ho! Thank you for picking me Raven yuki!

Gau: (Thinks: I want him to praise me like that! .)

Raikou: What do I have to do then?

Hikari: Well... She wants you to cosplay as a sailor moon, with the hair and wand.

Raimei: pffft...(covers mouth)

Gau: W-w-what!

Hikari: Okay I gave the the 'random' guy a name. His name is Barry.

(Barry walks in and leads Raikou to the back room)

Yukimi: Barry..

Hikari: Don't ask.

- After 2 Minutes -

Raiko: How do I look! (Does a weird pose. With a pink dress. Pink wig and his wand)

Gau: R-R-RAIKOU! that looks...Nice.

Hatori: He looks like he's enjoying this.

Yukimi: mmmmhmmm...

Raimei: I can't be related to that...

Tobari: Shame on the Grey Wolves... (shaking his head)

Kouichi: (Thinks: Does that mean i've shamed the Banten!)

Raikou: Its only cosplay. Guy's lets not take it seriously...

Gau: Raikou. I'll accept you whatever you look like! (glassy eyed)

Tobari: (Thinks: That Black haired kids annoying...)

Hikari: Now for your picture! (takes out camera)

Raikou: (Poses)

Hikari: ...Thanks. (snap's shot)

Raikou: (brushes pink hair from his face) Thats quite alright.

Hikari: (thinks: He really is taking this too seriously..) Umm, next couple of dares are by xFlowersofDarkx. Oh look. One for Hatori.

Hatori: Oh.

Hikari: Yes, you have to have a car ride to the beach with Raikou driving. Doesn't sound to bad.

Yukimi: ...Raikou driving...Are you being serious.

Hikari: yes. Why?

Yukimi: You have not been-

Hikari: SHH! Don't ruin it for Hitori I bet he's a great driver. Right Raikou.

Raikou: (thumbs up, Still in cosplay) Of course I am!

Hatori: Good.

Tobari: i'm so glad it wasn't me dared... (sigh of relief)

Miharu: Don't worry Sensei. Someone will dare you. (Cheek smile)

Tobari: whaaaaat...

Hikari: Right, barry. lead Raikou and Hitori to the car.

Barry: hmph (guides Raikou and Hitori)

Hikari: Ok, we're going to go to the car camera!

- In The Car ~ -

Raikou: (Gets into the drivers seat. Still in his pink cosplay)

Hatori: (Gets into the passenger seat) Are you sure you know what your doing.

Raikou: Of course. I've had experience.

Hatori: Good.

Raikou: (Puts seatbelt on)

Hatori: (Also puts seatbelt on)

Raikou: (Starts car) Ok lets go! To The BEACH!

Hatori: Yay...

Raiko: (Presses down on the accelerate extremely hard and the car zooms forward)

Hatori: AHHHHHHH- (Camera cuts off)

- Back In The Room~ -

All: ...

Yukimi: I tried to warn you...

Hikari: they'll be fine. (Thinks: Crap. Hitori could sew me..)

- After Half An Hour Of Waiting -

Hikari: OH! The camera's back on!

Gau: Is the boss ok? Is Raikou OK! (panic)

Barry: Is the car ok! (appears out of nowhere)

Hikari: Go away barry. We don't need you right now.

Barry: hmph. (disspears)

Hikari: (puts camera onto large screen for everyone to see) Are you guys ok- WAIT! Why is there a Mailbox in the car!

Raikou: (talks through the microphone) Must've come throught the windshield.

Raimei: How can you sound so calm!

Raikou: We're fine! Right boss?

Hatori: (Is passed out)

Raikou: Oh, he's asleep. Must've been my amazing driving. But at least we made it to the beach.

All: Really!

Raikou: yeh. Look. (aims camera out of the window)

Hikari: ...

Tobari: Oh, I'm so glad that wasn't me.

Hikari: Raikou...Parking in the sea, doesn't really count. But at least you're all alive.

Raikou: Okay, We might be a while getting back. Hatori needs a rest.

Hikari: yeh. Goodbye. (turns camera off)

Gau: Poor Raikou.

Hikari: Onto the next dare. I'm sorry but Raikou and Hatori will not be present... The dare is for Tobari.

Miharu: There you go Sensei. A dare for you! (smile)

Tobari: Ahhhh! Nooooo! (Tries to run but is caught by Barry)

Hikari: Thanks Barry!

Barry: Hmph.

Tobari: NOOOOOOOOO!

Hikari: Ohhhhhh ~ Look at this dare! How sweet. Tobari you have to kiss Miharu. On. The. Lips!

Tobari: (Goes Pale) wha- what!

Miharu: Huh?

Everyone else: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT!

Hikari: Yeh, you heard me right. Kiss Miharu. In front of everyone.

Tobari: I can't! I CAN'T SHAME MYSELF LIKE THIS!

Raimei: Awwwwww come on sensei.

Kouichi: Wait! why are you going along with this!

Gau: (Thinks: Why could'nt me and Raikou of got this dare...) (Dissapointed)

Barry: (Drags Tobari over to Miharu and stands them in front of each other)

Hikari: Ok, Tobari. Whenever you're ready.

Tobari: Never!

Barry: (Exits the room and then comes back in carrying the cuboard)

Tobari: I'll do it! Just...Just don't force me.

Miharu: Don't you want to kiss me Sensei...? (Sad face)

Tobari: (Goes bright red) a-a-a-a-ahhhhhh...

Everyone: (thinks: Yeh. He's the devil...)

Hikari: (gets out video camera and turns it on) Go!

Tobari: (looks at Miharu before lowering down to his level and pressing his lips against Miharu's) nnnn...

Miharu: (Kisses back)

Tobari: (Breaks away in shock) O-Okay I did it...

Miharu: Yum.

Tobari: (Goes even more red and collapses)

Hikari: Wow...This chapter was indeed filled with problems But a good one! Hahaha! But I hope you veiwers enjoyed this. And a second thank you to Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen and xFlowersofDarkx!  
>I don't mind how many dares you leave or if you want to leave more its fine! Well I hope to see you in chapter 3!<p>

Everyone: GOODBYE!

Hikari: Goodbye ~ -


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari: Hey! Welcome back to Nabari No Ou dares. Today we again have only dares from Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen and xFlowersofDarkx. SO thanks for keeping me occupied! I'm glad you like this and I hope for it to go on longer.

(Everyone comes in through the same door today)

Hikari: whoa...Guys, did I tell you to come in.

(everyone looks at each other)

Hikari: (sigh) Fine. It doesn't matter. Buuut~ Did you all get your Kouichi pictures yesterday?

Yukimi: Oh god yes. It was hilarious.

Kouichi: (Hangs head in defeat) They are never going to let me forget that...

Tobari: Damn right.

Kouichi: Hey! What about you KISSING Miharu yesterday? (looks up with a grin)

Tobari: (Goes bright red and looks towards Miharu) U-uhh...well...

Hikari: Oh yeh, at the end of the day you can get your Raikou pictures and the video of Tobari and Miharu. (Innocent smile)

Raikou: Cool.

Gau: (Thinks: OMG I WANT ONE! or two...)

Tobari: WHAT! Y-You can't do that!

Hikari: I already have. Deal with it.

Miharu: I'm famous.

Hikari: ...You're already famou- Do you know what. I give up. His indifference is driving me nuts... (puts hands in the air)

Raimei: Your telling us...

Hikari: Right, seeing as your all here. lets start.

Raikou: Well...Not everyone.

Raimei: Wait. Were's Hitori?

Raikou: Well he somehow got ill yesterday after we got back from the beach so he stayed at home.

Yukimi: How long were you waiting in the sea for?

Raikou: 4 hours.

All: WHAT!

Tobari: No wonder he's ill...

Hikari: Ok. Apart from Hitori. Everyones here. First dares are by xFlowersofDarkx.

Raikou: Do I get to drive again?

All: NO!

Hikari: Don't worry, there's no driving involved. *cough*Yet*cough* (glances at Tobari) Anyway the dares for Gau.

Gau: Me. oh...

Hikari: Yeh. you might like this one. heh heh heh.

Gau: But I don't like your creepy laughing...

Hikari: Oh well. So its a surprise for everyone else, I'm going to give you a card with it on.

Gau: Um. Okay.

Hikari: (Hands Gau a card)

Gau: (Takes it and looks down) tha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Raikou: GAU! What is it!

Gau: (looks at Raikou and then at the card and then Raikou and then the card and then Raikou ect...)

Raimei: ...Hurry up all ready.

Tobari: (thinks: that Kid really is weird)

Gau: (Thinks: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!..) Uh..um.. (walks over to Raikou)

Hikari: awww this should be cute...

Kouichi: why...?

Yukimi: I think I know whats going on here...

Gau: U-umm Raikou-kun

Raikou: yes Gau?

Gau: Raikou! You are my hero! you saved me and I will never forget are my one special person. I want to be with you always! RAIKOU I LOVE YOU! And...AND IM GAY!

All except yukimi: (Gasp)

Yukimi: (Thinks: I knew it)

Hikari: Wow...He did it. What a brave kid.

Raikou: ah, um. I love you too Gau. (ruffles his hair)

Raimei: Oh MY GOD! Raikou!

Hikari: Yaoi moment XD

Tobari: Well at least he didn't have to kiss him.

Gau: C-can I?

All: ...!

Hikari: Ok, you're taking this too far. i'm sure someone will dare it...

Raimei: (shudders)

Miharu: how nice.

Tobari: (akward glance at Miharu)

Hikari: Ok, next dare for Raimei.

Raimei: Oh dear. now its my turn...

Hikari: yes and whenever Yukimi speaks you have to bark like a dog.

Raimei: What!

Yukimi: awesome.

Raimei...Woof!

Kouichi: hahahahaha!

Tobari: Its finally Raimei's turn to loose her dignity..

Gau: I've still got my dignity!

Yukimi: Really?

Raimei: Woof!

Yukimi: is this going to get annoying...

Raimei: Woof Woof Woof!

Yukimi: How long does she have to do it for?

Raimei: Woof Woof!

Hikari: I'm going to be mean and say... All day.

Yukimi: Crap...

Raimei: What! Woof woof!

Hikari: Ok, now the dares from Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen. And yes, before you say anything Kouichi. There is a dare for you. (Smile)

Kouichi: She just loves to torture me doesn't she...

Hikari: Yes. You signed up for this.

Kouichi: No I didn't!

Hikari: Well...Maybe I signed you up. But same thing.

Tobari: No it isn't.

Yukimi: You didn't even ask us?

Raimei: Yeh. Woof!

Hikari: uhh...Guys...You can't go back now. Don't turn on me.

Miharu: She's right. We could've walked away. But we didn't.

Raikou: He's got a point.

Gau: Agreed

Hikari: Right...Lets carry on. (Thinks: Phew...I thought they were going to rebel) First dare is for Koiuchi...

Kouichi: Yes...

Hikari: To do the caramelldansen on high speed, while wearing a pink tutu with lots of sparkles. AND wear bunny ears and a buffball tail!

Kouichi: (Completly Speechless)

Yukimi: HAHAHAHA! This is gonna be good!

Raimei: Haha! Woof! Woof!

Tobari: Unlucky Kouichi!

Kouichi: Why do I have to dress as a rabbit. I eat them! And a tutu! How mean!

Hikari: Oh...And Tobari You'll be joining him in a purple tutu, and cat ears with a tail.

Tobari: (Gasp)

Hikari: On a moving car.

Tobari: (Collapses)

All: ...

Miharu: Poor Sensei.

Hikari: Well... He's not getting out of it that easily. Barry!

Barry: (Hands Hikari a bucket of ice cold water)

Hikari: Mwa haha! (Throws the water over Tobari)

Tobari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Breathing heavily and dripping with water) Oh god I had the worst dream where iI had too...(Looks up) It wasn't a dream was it...

Hikari: No.

Tobari: Dammit...

Hikari: Okay you two get ready.

Tobari and Kouichi: ugh... (Walks out the room with a depressing aura)

Yukimi: Can I take a picture of them?

Raimei: Woof!

Hikari: No need. I'll video it for you free of charge~

Yukimi: Cool!

Raimei: Woof.

Raikou: Can I drive the car?

Hikari: Not if we want Tobari and Kouichi back in one peice.

Gau: Whats that supposed to mean!

Hikari: Nothing ~

(Tobari and Kouichi appear in the doorway both fully dressed up)

Raimei: (Eye twitching) I think i'm blind.

Tobari: Its not that bad! (Blushing in embaressment)

Yukimi: Yes it is...

Raimei: Woof..

Kouichi: Well this is twice i've had to wear a dress type thing...

Hikari: Barry's waiting in the car for you two. Go Go GO!

Tobari: W-we're going...

(Tobari and Kouichi leave the room)

Hikari: Right, to the car camera. which is new and so is the car... After you know...Yesterday.

(Camera comes on)

Tobari (microphone): NOOOOO! I WON'T DO IT!

Kouichi (microphone): Sensei! Lets just get it over and done with.

Tobari: But its on a MOVING car!

Hikari: Uhh, Guys.

Kouichi: (looks towards the camera) Oh, Hikari. Uhh.. Tobari won't get on the car.

Hikari: Hmm...well I can't really bring the cuboard out right now sooo...

Miharu: Let me deal with him. (Takes Hikaris microphone) Sensei?

Tobari: (looks around at the camera) M-miharu...?

Miharu: Sensei...If you don't do it, I'll have too hack my legs of and bleed to death.

Tobari: (Face goes pale)

Hikari: (looks down at Miharu) Uhh...I suppose that might work.

Tobari: I won't let you die Miharu! (Jumps onto the car)

Kouichi: Well...

Yukimi: (Leans over Hikari's shoulder) I just have to watch it now.

Raimei: Woof! Me too. (Goes under Hikari's arm to look at the computer screen)

Raikou: I'll wait for the video. Then we can watch it together, Right Gau?

Gau: Yes! (sparkly eyes)

Hikari: (Thinks: Well...At least they're happy...)

(All except Raikou and Gau look at the screen)

Hikari: Go when you're ready Barry.

Barry: Okay. (starts the car)

Kouichi: (Stands up, wobbling a bit)

Tobari: I WANT TO GET DOWN!

Kouichi: But what about Miharu!

Tobari: He'll be fine!

Kouichi: Just stand up and be a MAN!

Tobari: (hesitates before slowly standing up)

Barry: (drives at a steady pace forward and puts a CD into the player. Caramelldancin Blares out)

Tobari: Well here goes...

Kouichi: Yup...

(Both of them start dancing back and forwards and a fast pace)

Hikari: Hahaha! Tobari Looks cute in cat ears!

Yukimi: They look stupid. I don't know about cute...

Raimei: Woof! They look stupid and cute.

Hikari: Okay, While they embaress themselves around town. Onto the next dare. For Miharu.

Miharu: Oh, Finally.

Hikari: Wait. You want to be dared. Oh well... Umm. You have to act as un-apathetic as possible.

Raimei: Oh, what a task for him.

Yukimi: Will this kid actually be able to do it.

Raimei: Woof! Who knows...

Miharu: *cough cough* IM HAPPY! MY LIFE IS SO PERFECT! (Skips over to Raimei and gives her a hug. Then gives everyone else a hug)

Raimei: Uhh... He's actually doing it.

Miharu: EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! I have amazing friends. A great Sensei. Wow, I could kill for some Ice cream right now. Because I just love ice cream. Who wants to play tag!

Raikou: He doesn't seem un-Apathetic. He just looks hyper. Too much sugar?

Gau: I'll Play!

Miharu: Okay, best friend! (Hits Gau on the arm) Tag!

Yukimi: They're like little kids...

Raimei: Woof! yeh...

Hikari: Okay, last dare for Gau. Again. This should be easy for you.

Gau: Okay! (Is still chasing Miharu)

Hikari: (Walks over to Gau and stops him Then leans down to whisper in his ear) Gau you have to write a love letter for Raikou.

Gau: (face brightens) Ok!

Hikari: I'll give you time to write it.

Gau: Okay! OKAY! (runs out the room)

Raikou: Whats with him?

Yukimi: Somethings up. He's never usually that happy...

Raimei: Woof!

Gau: DONE!

Hikari: Oh god that was fast... (shocked)

Gau: Raikou! RAIKOU! This is for you! (runs up to Raikou smiling, and hands him a peice of paper)

Raikou: Why thank you Gau. (starts reading it)

All: (Silent and waiting)

Raikou: (Looks up crying) Gau...That was beautiful...

Gau: Really! (starts cryong as well)

Hikari: Eh heh... Akward..

Yukimi: That kid needs councling...

Raimei: WOOF! Yukimi! Do you think its wrong for Gau to be gay!

Yukimi: W-what no! Its just...He's kinda weird... (Thinks: And annoying..)

Hikari: Well that concludes toda-

Kouichi: WE'RE BACK!

Tobari: (walks in, swaying) I think I'm gonna be sick..

Kouichi: Tobari got whistled at more then me...

Hikari: Whistled at... uhh.. Thats nice Tobari. (GASP) I just had an idea.

Raimei: What?

Hikari: (runs into the back room and then comes out carrying loads of cat ears and tails, all different colours) Everyone put a pair on. Except you Tobari.

Yukimi: Why?

Raimei: Woof.

Hikari: Because we are going to end this with a song!

Tobari: More songs...

Hikari: yes! (puts on own pair of cat ears and tail. Then goes over to the computer and finds the right song, before whispering to them all what it is)

Kouichi: Do we have to...?

Hikari: yup! Okay, play it barry.

Barry: (presses play)

All: (To the music) NYAN NYAN, NYAN NYAN, NI HAO NYAN, GOJASU, DERISHASU, DEKARUCHAA! (all of them moving in sync)

Hikari: Well thanks for reading! cya soon!

All: SAYONARA! NYAN NYAN, NYAN NYAN, NI HAO NYAN, GOJASU, DERISHASU, DEKARUCHAA! ect..

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nyan Nyan song, XD


End file.
